justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild
"Wild" by''' Jessie J ft. Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a female with the following: *Dark brown hair that changes to purple during the chorus. *She has a jumpsuit on with a pattern that holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes changes colors and patterns as well. During the chorus, the suit is dark purple with pink lights. In the other parts, her suit is black with yellow stars. *She wears purple platform heels. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. Smoke of the two colors also appears. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas, but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves The routine has a total of 3 '''Gold Moves: *'Gold Moves 1 and 2:' Put your hands down to up quickly. *'Gold Move 3:' Raise your hands up in a semi-circle. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Mashup Wild has a Mashup 'which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers ''(No Repeats) *'''Wild (JD2014) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *On The Floor (JD4) *Hot N Cold (JD1) *So What (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Beauty And A Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Wild ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Love Me Again '(Ex-Girlfriends)' Captions ''Wild ''is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Trivia *This dancer stays the same while her outfit changes from a suit with random patterns to one with sorted gold studs. * The transition from the first outfit to the second happens in a bit glitchy way. *The outfit looks similar to the one from that of [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) VS Livin' la Vida Loca|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]].'' *The background is supposed to correspond with the lyrics as a dreamlike quality. *"D*mn" is replaced in the lyrics with "..." but it replaced with "too" in the audio. *The song part by Dizzie Rascal is cut since he is a British MC. * This is the third song by Jessie J in the Just Dance series. It succeeds [[Price Tag|''Price Tag]] and ''Domino'' and is succeeded by ''Bang Bang''. * This is the first song in the series to feature Big Sean. It is followed by ''Problem''. *This dancer looks similar to the coach of ''Diamonds''.'' * ''"You keep me moving forward" ''appears twice. However, even though ''"Hey!" ''is clearly heard after each iteration, it only appears in the lyrics the first time round. * The coach for this song looks like Jessie J in the Price Tag music video at the parts wear she is wearing a black jumpsuit, but instead of it lighting up and changing patterns it has lace-like patterns. * In the Just Dance Now files, the pictograms were found with a strange single green pictogram. **There is a chance that the pictogram was a actual pictogram and was just not coloured. *There is a glitch where[[Where Have You Been| ''Where Have You Been]] does not give you score in the end of the mashup sometimes. Gallery wildjustdance2014.jpg|Wild SJOP41 9168d14e 14.png|Mashup wildavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 154.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar wildextractjessieauds.PNG wild2.png|Pictograms Wild Green Pictogram.png|The mysterious green pictogram wildopener.png wildmenu.png WildBG.jpg|Background Videos File:Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal File:Just Dance 2014 - Wild - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412143158 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Wild_-_Jessie_J Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now